1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer data processing system in a management information system, and especially to a system and method for distribution management via computers.
2. Background of the Invention
Distribution management is a key aspect of running of a manufacturing or supplying enterprise. Efficient distribution reduces the costs of the enterprise. Many difficulties are inherent in distribution management. Other difficulties result from the absence of proper managing techniques or inefficient implementation of these techniques. In very large-scale enterprises, the task is exceedingly complicated because hundreds of groups of merchandise are distributed each day. Manual procedures and mistakes in interpreting and updating distribution information can significantly increase the costs of distribution management.
Conventionally, inspectors check merchandise to verify whether the actual amount of the merchandise matches a distribution bill. The inspectors check the merchandise item by item in accordance with the distribution bill. However, when hundreds of groups of merchandise are distributed each day, the distribution bill is generally extremely long and complicated. Mistakes occur when the inspectors manually check the merchandise. Generating the distribution bill is troublesome and time wasting. In addition, the distribution bill may contain outdated and imprecise data because it was generated too early prior to inspection.
With the development of online supply chain management, online stocks are being utilized more and more by many large-scale enterprises. Staff of an enterprise can negotiate trading times, trading merchandise, and quality and standard of the trading merchandise with clients via electronic networks. The staff can also detect processing of the merchandise via the networks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,291 discloses a system and method for detecting containers and merchandise. The invention teaches a method for tracing and detecting the containers and the merchandise in a fixed area, and collecting data on locations and carriers of the containers via the networks. The invention also teaches a method for generating electronic and paper records to detect the containers, such records comprising arrival time of each container and loading and unloading records of each container. The disclosed system comprises a central process unit for receiving and processing data on the containers, a first database for storing data on the containers, a second database for storing data on the merchandise, one or more inputting devices, a detecting device, a communication device, a receiving device, and a printer. The inputting device, the detecting device and the receiving device are used to receive detected information and input the detected information into the system. Said system exchanges information with a carrier information system, a supplier information system, and a plurality of client computers via networks.
The invention can be used to manage distribution procedures and enhance distribution efficiency. Nevertheless, the invention cannot adequately detect the distribution procedures in accordance with real time distribution information.